


Enfrentando a los demonios

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: Hollow Man (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: Es un Oneshot. En este Sebastian no ha matado a nadie, es como un perro que ladra pero no muerde.Tampoco comete abuso, sólo stalkeó a la chica del apartamento.Hey, es mi visión de él, necesita más dignidad. xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es un Oneshot. En este Sebastian no ha matado a nadie, es como un perro que ladra pero no muerde.  
> Tampoco comete abuso, sólo stalkeó a la chica del apartamento.  
> Hey, es mi visión de él, necesita más dignidad. xD

Matt corrió de inmediato en dirección al panel de control, con gran rapidez y eficacia , muy a pesar de sus temblorosas manos, comandó al sistema cerrar las puertas. 

Estas estaban hackeadas y no servían para que puedan salir a través de los ascensores al exterior. Pero aún podía usar su propia contraseña para manejar las puertas del laborarorio. Y así lo hizo.

Debía enfrentarlo, tarde o temprano.

Cerró las puertas del área de pruebas, donde estaban los demás. Para evitar que su equipo estén a merced del psicótico de Sebastian. Pretendía enfrentarse él solo.  
Este rondaba por los pasillos, ignoraba sus planes, aparte querer asesinarlos a todos, no entendía qué quería lograr. 

¿Acallarlos a todos?

Había atacado a Kramer quien había quedado en estado catatónico luego del suceso, obviamente internado en una clínica. Decía que fue un fantasma quien lo atacó. Su esposa, ésta había mencionado que no vio quién lo había había hecho, Caine ya había "confesado" su intento a ellos cuando Linda lo confrontó

Se puso sus lentes de visión calórica, y la pistola con tranquilizantes. 

-¡Matthew! ¡En nombre de Dios dime que no piensas hacer esa tontería! -Oyó la voz de ,precisamente, Linda. A través de los altavoces- Linda, te pido que me digas la ubicación de Sebastian si puedes. O alguien del equipo. -Pidió con temblor en su voz.  
-¡No podemos salir! ¡Y las cámaras no funcionan!- Pudo escuchar la voz de Carter ,continuó su caminó a través es del largo túnel -Entiendo ¡Sebastian no podrá llegar a ustedes así, de todos modos busquen una manera de contactar con la policía! 

Dijo Matt pero antes de apagar el comunicador. Oyó una voz femenina, la de Sarah. -No te enfrentes solo a ese loco. Intentar hacerte el héroe no servirá. - Afirmó con voz monótona. -No intento ser nada. - Replicó y se dispuso a salir de esa sala para finalmente partir confiando en la capacidad de sus amigos. La gran compuerta de metal se abrió y se cerró detrás suyo, el lugar se veía solitario.Cada parte donde iba, no había indicios de actividad.  
Pero no debía confiarse.  
Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, apuntaba por todos lados y los lentes no le mostraban nada, elevando la voz llamó al otro hombre.

No podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo de alguna forma, se sentía observado. Como un cosquilleo en su nuca. Obviamente andaba sin vestimenta alguna y estaba silencioso. Efectivamente, Sebastian lo miraba desde una esquina, veía complacido la forma en la que Matt temblaba, sosteniendo esa arma, 'iluso' pensó sonriendo, decidió acabar con su miseria. 

Llegó rápido en frente de Matt, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó de sus manos la pistola, alejándola de él y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla , haciendo que el hombre cayera y perdiera sus lentes.  
Matt emitió un grito de dolor al impactar contra el duro suelo. Se incorporó mirando por todos lados, captó un extintor ,viéndolo como potencial arma de defensa, en un segundo lo tomó y empezó a esparcir el producto para poder ubicar a su atacante. Su respiración estaba acelerada, nuevamente lo empujó por atrás, dejándolo boca arriba y le quitó el matafuegos .

Matt se arrastró hasta una pared buscando soporte pero Sebastian era implacable, proveyéndole patadas en el abdomen, haciéndole retorcerse. \- Pensé que sería difícil matarte, pero resulta tan fácil y ¿por qué negarlo? Es placentero - Escuchó al fin la voz del otro hombre, con la última palabra lo acentuó con un tono bajo, se agachó en frente del asustado de su colega y lo agarró de la garganta.

Matthew trataba de zafarse del firme agarre , siendo inútil su intento. -Se-Sebastian, por favor- farfulló con dificultad- Detente, ¿no éramos amigos?- Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de captar más aire. Sebastian sonrió . \- Intentado ganar mi simpatía con trucos baratos ... Me decepcionas, Matt.- 

Bufó con ironía.

El susodicho abrió sus ojos ,viendo el ,aparente espacio vacío y estaba absolutamente aterrorizado, de pronto se encontró liberado de la presión en su cuello pero vio enseguida una barra de acero que se acercaba a toda velocidad, intentó alejarse pero en un movimiento fue golpeado con ese objeto en el muslo derecho, gritó fuertemente mientras el dolor nubló su visión-  
-No seas tan miserable en tus últimos momentos, Kensington.- Dijo Sebastian, amenazante, dándole otro golpe en el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, saboreando los lloriqueos de Matt. \- Primero sales con Linda a escondidas y luego intentas matarme con esas sustancias, usándome y pretendiendo ayudarme. Siempre has vivido a costa de mi éxito, disfrutaré acabarte como el perro que eres-  
Emitió burlón elevando la barra para continuar con la brutal agresión

-¡No,por favor!- Matt puso sus manos en frente, tratando de protegerse  
-No es así.Tu -tu relación con ella ya había terminado ¿no?- Tragó saliva sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre. -Además yo intentaba ayudarte,¡déjame ayudarte! . ¡No te conviertas en un monstruo!-

El desesperado pedido detuvo a Sebastian, aún teniendo el objeto contundente.De nuevo llegó a la altura de Matt y este ,sí, realmente se veía tan indefenso.

Su nariz sangraba y temblaba aún más ,visiblemente. Demonios, ya sentía lástima.  
Aún cuando revivía esas imágenes de su mente,cómo Linda se revolcaba con él. 

Pasó suavemente su mano por el cabello de Matt,que estaba desordenado y húmedo por la transpiración, rió al ver cómo este se sobresaltó al sentirlo. -¿Quién lo diría?- Movió las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza por el cuero cabelludo- El siempre dulce y amable Matthew se volvería contra de su compañero e intentaría apropiarse de todo lo que había logrado ¿qué me garantiza que ustedes no me veían la cara de imbécil cuando no habíamos acabado la relación aún? Meh,todo eso ya no interesa, de todos modos ella ya me importa un carajo.-  
Se encogió de hombros y suspiró,sus acciones fueron por mero ataque de ira,a medida que se calmaba,se dio cuenta que enredó más la situación , un efecto secundario del suero que desinhibía el autocontrol. Debía escapar.

Dejaba que Kensington lo distrajera,le hacía ganar tiempo, debía...  
Se sorprendió al notar que una mano tanteaba acariciar su mejilla con suavidad, aún cuando era invisible logró ubicarle, sintiendo su calor ,pero ¿qué? \- Por favor, basta. Te prometo que encontraremos la cura,encontraremos la forma de resolver todo esto-

Matt sabía las alteraciones de la sustancia que transformó a Sebastian, él quería regresar, volver a ser un humano.

Eso es lo que veía ella en él,su gentileza,¿ Era mejor que él? Matt,no sabía mentir y ese momento no era excepción. En un gesto que realizó sin pensarlo se acercó y lamió la sangre que manchaba los labios de Matt, sintió que este exhaló aire.

Repitió la acción hasta que sintió de su compañero la lengua tibia. 

El corazón se aceleró cuando Sebastian lo tomó de la nuca y lo incitó a profundizar el beso, Matt se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando Sebastian lo arrinconó a esa esquina , rodeado de sus brazos, en un abrazo fuerte. Sus besos se volvieron más urgidos, le quitaba el aliento, literalmente. \- Debes tener algo muy especial por haber llamado la atención de ella.- Le susurró para luego continuar con el beso.

Mas, un sonoro clic le hizo detenerse, además de un pinchazo en su espalda, se paró de inmediato y giró sobre sus talones y vio a Linda con la pistola en sus manos' Ja, el dardo' se dijo y sintió que empezaba a perder la fuerza en sus piernas, era inútil intentar llegar a Linda, pues el sedante ya corría por su sangre. Se sintió caer pero Matt evitó que chocara contra el suelo cuando con dificultad este lo agarró, enseguida quedó inconsciente.  
\- ¡Matt! - Exclamó Linda, tirando el arma, llegando a él - ¿Estás bien?- Sarah y Janice venían detrás de ella, preocupadas y armadas con palos.-Matt sólo asintió

\- Sí, no te preocupes. - habló con dificultad, sin dejar de sostener el tibio e inerte cuerpo de Caine.  
Sarah se acercó hasta él y lo inspeccionó- Con esta dosis quedará fuera de juego casi una hora, ya vienen las autoridades. Tú estás herido, déjame revisarte. \- Estoy bien, Sarah, gracias-  
Carter y Frank llegaron con indumentaria y llevaban puesto los lentes, además de armados estar como las féminas del equipo.  
Vistieron a Sebastian con un tanto de dificultad y lo ataron.  
Finalmente fue entregado los agentes especiales. 

Matt se preguntaba qué sanciones les esperaba pero aún más por qué no paraba de pensar en Sebastian, o mejor dicho en su acción, no lo asesinó, tuvo la chance pero dudó.Por suerte no le había fracturado ningún hueso.Trató de seguir adelante evitando recordar lo sucedido.

El beso fue inesperado y quizás por la adrenalina, excitante. Era mejor eso que otro golpe con ese objeto contundente.

 

Sin embargo, sabía que aún quedaba algo de humanidad en él y eso le traía algo de esperanza pero el futuro era incierto.


End file.
